


Three Little Words

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Awkward Romance, Conversations, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Established Relationship, I Love You, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: "You never tell me you love me." Seth commented, folding towels. His long hair has flopped out of his messy bun and come to rest in his eyes. He tried to blow it away but quickly, grew annoyed that it wouldn't move."I do too," Dean replied, reaching out. He gently brushed the piece of hair out of Seth's eyes and tucked it behind his ear. "I do itall the time.""You say ditto." Seth pointed out, moving the folded towels into a laundry basket. "How is that the same?"





	Three Little Words

**Author's Note:**

> My favorite musical of the week is Ghost the Musical which inspired this- I totally scribble in a notebook when I get free time so what ends up here is a small portion of what I actually write.
> 
> ENJOY!

Three Little Words

"You never tell me you love me." Seth commented, folding towels. His long hair has flopped out of his messy bun and come to rest in his eyes. He tried to blow it away but quickly, grew annoyed that it wouldn't move. 

"I do too," Dean replied, reaching out. He gently brushed the piece of hair out of Seth's eyes and tucked it behind his ear. "I do it _all the time_." 

"You say ditto." Seth pointed out, moving the folded towels into a laundry basket. "How is that the same?" 

"Hey, you know where I got it from," Dean said, flopping back onto a pile of pillows. 

"I know you got it from the movie, Ghost," Seth spoke as he began to fold his own clothing. "I stick by my claim- it's not the same." 

Dean chewed on his lower lip as he tried to figure out a response. 

"I say it in my own way." Dean reached out, grabbing Seth by the waist. He knocked him back and wrapped his arms around Seth's body, so his head rested on his chest. "I don't think I need to say it when I show you I care." He sighed. "I hope you know I love you but I don't think I need to say it."

" _Ditto_ is not the same, Dean Ambrose." Seth tried to rise but Dean kept him pinned down. "I love you." 

"Ditto," Dean replied reflexively. "I mean- I say it when I hold you close." He pressed his nose to Seth's hair and inhaled the slightly fruity scent of Seth's conditioner. 

Dean feared jinxing his relationship by verbally admitting how much he loved Seth. Besides, he never saw much need to say 'I love you' when he showed Seth that he loved him each and every day through his _actions_.

"Dean, I _know_ you love me but it would be nice to hear it every once in a while." Seth gently pressed kisses to Dean's bare chest. "That way I know it's true." 

"Watch what you're starting." Dean laughed, trying not to purr as Seth nipped at his chest. "And this isn't going to change my mind." 

"Was never my intent. My stuff comes purely from the fact we're a couple with nowhere to be until Thursday and need to do adult couple things," Seth responded, keeping up with the trail of kisses on Dean's chest.

Dean moaned low, Seth nipping harder this time.

"I say it when I hold you close at night, when I carry your bags through the airport- when I sit through those weird dinners with Sheamus." Dean bucked, Seth biting _hard_ on the flesh between his shoulder and neck. 

"I just need to hear it," Seth muttered, working his way up to Dean's lips. "Do you love me?" He nibbled on Dean's lower lip before passionately kissing him.

"That is a stupid question. What do you think?" Dean returned the kiss while working his free hand up and down Seth's spine.

"I see it in each and everything you do. Your eyes. Your touch. Moments like _this_." Seth hissed, Dean returning the nip to his lip. "But a guy _should_ hear it at least once, especially when they _know_ they've found forever."

"Words can be so _fake_. Anyone can say that they love you but actions speak louder than words." Reaching behind Seth, Dean grabbed the banana clip and released Seth's hair. 

"Three little words that mean _so much_." Seth whispered, moving his fingertips lightly down Dean's torso. "I just can't imagine life without you." 

"Same here," Dean said, running his fingers through Seth's hair. "I just wish you realized that I show my feelings through actions instead of saying it." He arched his back as Seth unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. "I say it when I cook for you, despite my mediocre kitchen skills." He helped Seth pull his jeans down his hips. 

"I _know_ you love me, " Seth replied, throwing Dean's jeans across the room. "I just don't get why you hide from your feelings and can't say it." 

Seth's statement caused Dean to pause. At the end of the day, actions speak louder than words. This is something that Dean has always firmly believed. It's not hiding if the actions make the feelings obvious. 

"Can we talk about this later?" Dean asked, pulling Seth back up to his head. He nuzzled the side of Seth's neck and bit down. "Please?" He kissed the red mark that he had just made. His hand pushed Seth's t-shirt up, which allowed him to run his fingernails up and down Seth's torso. 

"Only because you're doing that thing," Seth moaned, pushing himself against Dean.   
\---  
Seth snored peacefully in Dean's arms. Dean was dozing, half in and half out of sleep. He can't stop thinking about the conversation earlier, especially in juxtaposition to the way they had made love after the conversation. 

Dean _loved_ Seth. There was no denying that. Because of the crazy shit that had happened in his life, he had just learned to be closed off, especially in regards to his feelings. 

People did fucked up things when they realized how much somebody cared for them. 

_Seth, if you could see yourself through my eyes, you would understand just how much I love you._ Dean thought, closing his eyes. Just before he succumbed to sleep, he brought his lips to Seth's ear and spoke in the faintest whisper. 

_I love you._


End file.
